


Appendix

by Andromeda (athalara), athalara



Series: Bloodfire [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/Andromeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/athalara
Summary: Glossary, cast of characters and original characters casting.Updated as ofchapter 7.





	1. Glossary

Updated as of chapter 7.

### Bloodfire Glossary

Term | Definition  
---|---  
Alpha | The leader of a Pride.  
Blood-born | A Bloodfire born inside a Clan from Bloodfire parents  
  
Blood Oath | The most sacred promise among Bloodfires. They're honor-bound to keep it, and breaking it means immediate expulsion from Clan and Pride. It's also legally binding. For all these reasons, they don't make them lightly. It involves a precise ritual.  
  
Bloodfire | A kind of humans who, due to a genetic characteristic, go through the Firing process that gifts them with abilities beyond normal humans, but that usually come with a price. Throughout history, they’ve been worshiped as gods, hunted as demons, revered as saviors, scorned as monsters… and everything in-between. Nowadays, they have become irreplaceable operatives in military, intelligence, law enforcement, rescue and medical services. Privileged by law and yet bound by it to compulsory public service, Bloodfires are always treading a fine line between acceptance and mistrust.  
  
Bloodfire-Licensed | Mundane medical doctors and nurses with specialized training in treating Bloodfires, that work under, and are bound by, the same laws as Healers, Covenant laws. They have to sign the Agreement.  
Bloodphobia | Fear or hatred of Bloodfires.  
Clan | The higher-order organization of the Bloodfires. A Bloodfire saying says: “The Clan is your family, the Pride is your home.”  
  
Covenant | The laws that govern the relations between the Mundane governments and the Bloodfire Clans & Prides  
Firing  
Fire up | The process though which Bloodfires get their gifts. It receives its name due to the extremely high fever that accompanies it. The process usually happens during adolescence, due to the hormonal changes it brings. However, there are cases of Nascents that fire up in adulthood, usually under heavy physical or emotional stress, or after finding their Mate. Bloodfires that have successfully finished the process are called “Fired”.  
  
Gift | The generic name of the Bloodfire's abilities.  
  
Half-Blood | The child of a Bloodfire and a Mundane. Can be Bloodfires (if they Fire during adolescence), Nascents (as adults) or Mundane Carriers (if they don't).  
Halting | When a Firing is stopped without giving the individual any Gifts. It could be Spontaneous... or not!  
Master | The leader of a Clan.  
Master Kin | The closest family to a Master.  
Mundane carrier | A Mundane who carries recessive Bloodfire genes.  
Mundane | Any human that’s not a Bloodfire.  
  
Nascent | A Bloodfire born from Mundane parents (who carry recessive Bloodfire genes). Half-bloods can also be Nascents.  
  
Gift Neutralizer | An implant that neutralizes Gifts, by inhibiting the production of several chemicals necessary for Gift expression and control. Usually used for emergency medical purposes.   
Pack | A temporary Bloodfire organization created by circumstances. Whenever several Bloodfires are thrown together, they instinctively organize themselves for support and protection, with the strongest Bloodfire acting as Alpha even if they're not technically one (Acting Alpha).  
Their maximum size is about a dozen members.  
Pride | The local organization of Bloodifres inside a delimited territory like a city.  
  
Prime | The powerful children and heirs of Masters.  
Pride/Pack/Clan Bond | A special kind of emphatic bond that exists between the members of a Pack/Pride/Clan. Pack Bonds are usually weak. Pride Bonds are as strong as the Pride's Alpha is.   
Sworn Companion | Mundanes who are considered real friends/family by the Clans. Legally, they count as Mundanes for some things and as Bloodfires for others. It's a position that Clans don't give lightly.  
Unfired | Bloodfires that haven not yet been through the Firing process. Usually applies to Blood-born children or relatives of known Nascents that have tested positive, since normally Nascents are only identified when they Fire up.  
  
  
### Ancient/Lantean Glossary

Term | Definition  
---|---  
Alpha Urbs | The first city in the hierarchy of city-ships, with special abilities and prerogatives. Atlantis is Alpha Urbs in Pegasus.   
Artifex | Generic name for the IA of the city-ships. Lania is the Artifex of Atlantis, Dahut is the one for Ker-Ys.  
Cathedra | The Ancient name for the Control Chair.  
Legatus | Military commander of a city-ship, under the Praetor. A _Legatus_ was a high ranking Roman military office.  
Magister Medicus | The Ancient version of Chief Medical Officer. In English, it would be something like "Master Medic" or "Master Doctor", though in Latin _[magister](http://latin-dictionary.net/search/latin/magister)_ had not only the sense of "chief" but also of "teacher".  
Porta Navis | Literally "gateship". The Ancient name for puddle jumpers, until Sheppard renamed them, to Lania's annoyance.  
Potentia | The Ancient name for the Zero Point Module.  
Praefectus | The power held by the Praetor. In Ancient Rome, _Praefectus_ meant "commander" or "prefect" and was a term attached to several military offices. As [a verb](http://latin-dictionary.net/search/latin/praefectus), it also meant "put in charge, in command".   
Praetor | Commander of an urbs navis, a Praetor is the main interface with the city's system (Artifex) and operation is highly limited without one. In Lania's words, "the Praetor defends and protects Atlantis and those who live in it, from internal and external threats."  
Terra | Alteran name for Earth.  
Urbs navis | The Ancient/Alteran name for the city-ships like Atlantis.


	2. Bloodfire Gifts

### Bloodfire Gifts

(Only those already mentioned on the story, though there are more! The list will be updated as the story progresses. Updated as of chapter 6)

  * Hidden Gift: The existence of this ability is unknown by Mundanes.
  * Variations: Gifts may vary between individuals, in both strength and abilities. This lists some of the different abilities that individuals may have.

Gift | Explanation | Type | Known gifted | Named after  
---|---|---|---|---  
Aegis | The ability to generate a body armor, created by the excretion through the skin of a gelatinous organic polymer that hardens in contact with air.  
Aegis molts when not it’s not necessary anymore. | Universal | One of the two abilities that all Bloodfires posses. | A [mythological object](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aegis) carried by Athena and Zeus.  
Healing | Regenerative healing factor. Healing extensive damage requires a lot of energy. | Universal | The other ability that all Bloodfire possess. |   
Amper | Power Augmentation: The ability to temporally augment the power of other Bloodfires. | Hidden | Miko Kusanagi |   
Arachne | A package of spider-related abilities that include: wallcrawling, web generation, poison generation, claws, enhanced strength, speed, endurance and agility, as well as sight and extra sensorial information through [setae](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seta) in arms and legs.  
Arachnes have distinctive red eyes. |  | Anne Teldy | The [mythological character.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arachne)  
??? |  |  |  |   
??? |  |  |  |   
Blades | Natural Weaponry: Bone Spikes, claws, fangs, talons, needles, stingers, blades, tail, etc. Could be poisonous or not.  
Usually associated with Warrior. All Warriors have Blades, but not all Blades are Warriors. | Common | John Sheppard (claws)  
Evan Lorne (bone spikes)  
Kyle Donovan  
Niall Kemp  
TC Callahan  
Brian Reese  
Jason Markham  
Alex Alvez |   
Empath | Empathy. The ability to interpret, replicate, manipulate and project emotions.  
Variations: ??? |  | Kate Heightmeyer  
Ross Corrigan |   
Farsight | Farshight has two levels: Precognition (Seer) and Foreboding (???).  | Hidden, Rare | Seer: Silke  
Foreboding: John Sheppard  |   
Healer | Biokinesis. The ability to manipulate the processes of a body, usually to heal but could also be used to cause pain. Usually associated with Sentinel sight of the microvision variety and/or enhanced touch. | Common | Carson Beckett  
TC Callahan  
Siobhán McKenzie |   
Lighting | Bioelectrogenesis. The ability to generate electricity and static and to sense its presence. Also includes limited electricity immunity. | Common | Brian Reese |   
Naga | A package of snake-related abilities that include: scales, enhanced strength, agility and lung capacity, enhanced smell, infrared perception and poison generation.  
Iridescent pre-scales are always visible. | Common (???) | Dusty Mehra | The [mythological character.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naga)  
Phantom | Phasing/Intangibility | Rare | Alex Alvez |   
Proteus | ??? | Hidden, Rare | Marcus Stackhouse | The [Greek god](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proteus).   
Seker | Mechanical Intuition. Seker had always been the blacksmiths and craftsmen of the Bloodfires.  | Common | Paul Abrams | The [Egyptian god of craftsmen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seker).  
Sentinel | Enhanced senses that include enhanced hearing (including infra and ultra sound and echolocation), vision (including the infrared and ultraviolet ranges), smell, taste and touch, as well as enhanced balance and dexterity thanks to a better [vestibular system](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vestibular_system) and [proprioception](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proprioception). Enhanced senses also allow for chemoreception and lie detection.  
They have distinctive amber eyes.  
Variatons: Infrared vision, ???.  | Common | John Sheppard  
Jason Markham |  _[The Sentinel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sentinel_\(TV_series\)) _ TV series  
Shadow | Invisibility achieved by excreting an organic polymer that bends light.  
They have distinctive silver eyes.  
Only two Shadow bloodlines are known: The [Griffin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Invisible_Man) in the UK and the [Fawkes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Invisible_Man_\(2000_TV_series\)) in the USA. | Rare | Kyle Donovan | Inspired by [_The Invisible Man_ TV show](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Invisible_Man_\(2000_TV_series\)).  
Shield | Ability to generate force-fields, both defensive and offensive. | Common | Evan Lorne |   
??? |  |  |  |   
Thales | Intuitive understanding of mathematics and the ability to view the world as a numerical system. | Common | John Sheppard  
Miko Kusanagi |  [Thales of Miletus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thales_of_Miletus).  
Transductor | The ability to view, and interact with, natural electromagnetic radiation, man-made wireless communication, and process information faster than any computer. | Common | Niall Kemp  
Peter Grodin |   
??? |  |  |  |   
Warrior | A package of gifts that includes enhanced physiology (strength, speed, agility, endurance, reflexes…), adrenal activation, pain suppression and, in some cases, adoptive muscle memory, and that always comes with associated Blades | Common | John Sheppard  
Evan Lorne  
Niall Kemp  
TC Callahan  
Kyle Donovan  
Brian Reese  
Jason Markham  
Alex Alvez  
Lou Miller |   
X-Vision | X-Ray Vision through the production of natural radiation. They have distinctive pale skin and, due to the radiation produced, they cannot be in close quarters with mundanes or unfired children for extended periods of time. | Rare |  |   
??? |  |  |  | 


	3. Dramatis personae (Cast of Characters)

This guide is updated as of chapter 7. **Warning! It contains spoilers!**

  * _In cursive_ : Original characters.
  * _Given name in cursive_ : Canon character without a canon given name, so I've given them one.
  * **_Fandom in bold and cursive_** : Original fandom of crossover characters (those not originating in Stargate canon).
  * ???: Information not yet revealed.

Second Expedition: Atlantis Pride  
---  
Name | Information | Blood status  
John Sheppard | USAF, Colonel. Pilot.  
Commander of the Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Atlantis: _Praetor_  
Education: Degree and PhD in math from Stanford. |  Bloodfire: Warrior, Sentinel, Thales, Blade (claws), Farsight (Foreboding), ???  
Blood-born  
Atlantis Pride, Alpha  
Clan: Northwest, Prime  
Mate: Rodney McKay (as of Book 1, chapter 7).  
Rodney McKay | Scientist, Doctor  
Chief Science Officer, Second Atlantis Expedition  
Atlantis: ???  
Education: Degree in Physics, PhD in astrophysics and mechanical engineering.  
Birthplace: Canada | Bloodfire: ??? (as of Book 1, chapter 7)  
Nascent (non-self-activating)  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: Northwest  
Mate: John Sheppard (as of Book 1, chapter 7)  
Evan Lorne | USAF, Major.  
Sheppard's XO, Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Atlantis: _Legatus_ _  
_ |  Bloodfire: Warrior, Shield, Blade (forearm bone spikes), ???  
Blood-born  
Atlantis Pride, Beta  
Clan: ???, Master Kin  
Anne Teldy | USMC, Major.  
Military third-in-command, Second Atlantis Expedition. | Bloodfire: Arachne  
???  
Atlantis Pride, Gamma  
Clan: ???  
Carson Beckett | Medical Doctor.  
Chief Medical Officer, Second Atlantis Expedition  
Atlantis: _Magister medicus  
_ Education: Degree in medicine, PhD in genetics.  | Bloodfire: Healer, ???  
Blood-born  
Atlantis Pride: Healer  
Fianna Clan (Scotland, United Kingdom)  
Mate: Kate Heightmeyer  
Kate Heightmeyer Beckett |  Dr. Psychology.  
Head of the Psychology Department, Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Education: Degree in psychology, PhD in psychiatry | Bloodfire: Empath  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Fianna Clan  
Mate: Carson Beckett  
Alison Porter | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, Second-in-command, Second Atlantis Expedition. | Bloodfire: ???  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Brian Reese_ |  USMC, Gunnery Sergeant.  
Ranking NCO of the Second Atlantis Expedition. | Bloodfire: Warrior, Lighting, Blade (???)  
???  
Atlantis Pride, Delta  
Clan: ???  
_Nikola "Nick"_ Harris |  USMC, Captain. Combat Engineer.  
Military contingent and Science Department, Second Atlantis Expedition | Bloodfire: ???  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
T.C. Callahan  
_(The Night Shift)_ |  US Army, Lieutenant. Army Ranger medic, Medical Doctor.  
Military contingent and Medical Department, Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Education: Degree in medicine. | Bloodfire: Warrior, Healer, Blade (???)  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Niall_ Kemp |  USAF, Lieutenant  
Military contingent, Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Education: ??? | Bloodfire: Warrior, Transductor, Blade (???)  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Kyle_ Donovan |  US Army, Lieutenant. Delta Force operator.  
Military contingent, Special Forces, Second Atlantis Expedition.  
Education: ??? | Bloodfire: Warrior, Shadow, Blade (???)  
Blood-born  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
Dusty Mehra | USMC, Sergeant  
Military contingent, Second Atlantis Expedition. | Bloodfire: Naga  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
Chuck Campbell | Canadian Armed Forces, Sergeant  
Gate technician, Second Atlantis Expedition | Bloodfire: ???  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Jason_ Markham |  USMC, Staff Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodfire: Warrior, Sentinel, Blade (???)  
???  
Mate: Marcus Stackhouse  
Pegasus Pack (Acting Alpha) → Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Marcus_ Stackhouse |  USMC, Staff Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodire: Proteus  
Nascent (previously Halted)  
Mate: Jason Markham  
Pegasus Pack → Atlantis Pride  
_Alex Alvez_ |  USMC, Lance Corporal  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodfire: Warrior, Phantom, Blade (???)  
???  
Pegasus Pack → Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Jeremy_ Edison |  USAF, Lieutenant, Pilot.  
Military contingent, Second Atlantis Expedition | Bloodfire: ???  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Siobhán McKenzie_ |  Medical Doctor  
Medical Department, Second Atlantis Expedition | Bloodfire: Healer  
???  
Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
Second Expedition: Mundane (or unknown status)  
Alicia Vega | USMC, Captain  
Military contingent, Second Atlantis Expedition | ???  
_Penelope "Penny"_ Lindsay |  USAF, Lieutenant.  
Linguist, Second Atlantis Expedition | ???  
Mike Branton | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department: Chief of the Computing Engineering Department, Second Atlantis Expedition  
USA | ???  
Amelia Banks | Canadian Armed Forces, Master Corporal.  
Gate technician, Second Atlantis Expedition | ???  
_Angela Rollins_ |  USMC, Corporal.  
Gate technician, Second Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
_Debbie Mahoney_ |  USMC, Sergeant, Mess Specialist.  
 Head cook, Second Atlantis Expedition | ???  
Rafaela Esposito | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, Second Atlantis Expedition  
Birthplace: Portugal | ???  
_Harriet_ Hewston |  Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, Second Atlantis Expedition  
Birthplace: USA | Mundane  
_Jay_ Adams |  Medical Doctor  
Medical Department, Second Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
Pegasus aliens  
Name | Information | Blood status  
_Lania_ |  Atlantis' Artifex | Artificial Intelligence  
Teyla Emmagan | Athosian leader | Athosian, Wraithkin  
_Eira_ |  Athosian healer | Athosian  
First Expedition characters  
Name | Information | Blood status  
Elizabeth Weir | Social Scientist, Doctor  
Leader of the First Atlantis Expedition  
Education: PhD in Political Science  
Birthplace: USA | ???  
Marshall Sumner | USMC, Colonel  
Military Commander, First Atlantis Expedition  
Dr. Weir's lover. | Mundane  
???  
Radek Zelenka | Scientist, Doctor  
Chief Science Officer, First Atlantis Expedition → Relieved and imprisoned by Weir | ???  
Peter Kavanagh | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition → Replaced Zelenka as CSO by Weir's orders  
Birthplace: USA | Mundane  
Aiden Ford | USMC, Lieutenant  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition  
Summer's XO replacing Miller. | Mundane  
???  
_Dean_ Bates |  USMC, Staff Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition | ???  
Lou Miller | USAF, Lieutenant  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition  
Summer's XO before being replaced. | Bloodfire: Warrior  
???  
Pegasus Pack  
Clan: ???  
_Jason_ Markham |  USMC, Staff Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodfire: Warrior, Sentinel, Blade (???)  
???  
Mate: Marcus Stackhouse  
Pegasus Pack (Acting Alpha) → Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
_Marcus_ Stackhouse |  USMC, Staff Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodire: Proteus  
Nascent  
Mate: Jason Markham  
Pegasus Pack → Atlantis Pride  
_Alex Alvez_ |  USMC, Lance Corporal  
Military contingent, First Expedition → Second Expedition | Bloodfire: Warrior, Phantom, Blade (???)  
???  
Pegasus Pack → Atlantis Pride  
Clan: ???  
Peter Grodin | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition  
Birthplace: United Kingdom | Bloodfire: Transductor  
???  
Pegasus Pack  
Clan: ???  
Miko Kusanagi | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition  
Birthplace: Japan | Bloodfire: Amp, Thales  
???  
Pegasus Pack  
Clan: ???  
_Ross_ Corrigan |  Anthropologist, Doctor.  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition  
Birthplace: USA | Bloodfire: Empath  
???  
Pegasus Pack  
Clan: ???  
Paul Abrams | Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition | Bloodfire: Seker  
???  
Pegasus Pack  
Clan: ???  
_Ricky Medina_ |  USMC, Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition | ???  
_Greg_ Parker |  USMC, Corporal  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
_Doug_ Smitty |  USMC, Lance Corporal  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
??? Sherman | USMC, Corporal  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
_Dexter_ Barroso |  USMC, Sergeant  
Military contingent, First Atlantis Expedition |  ???  
_Caroline_ Cole |  Bloodfire-Licensed Medical doctor  
Medical Department, First Atlantis Expedition  
Sworn Companion of the Fianna Clan.  
An old and very good friend of Dr. Beckett. | Mundane  
??? _Pierce_ |  Bloodfire-Licensed Nurse  
Medical Department, First Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
_Michelle_ Johnson |  Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition.  
A good friend of Dr. Corrigan. | Mundane  
Katie Brown | Botanist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition | Mundane  
_Ilsa Burnham_ |  Anthropologist and linguist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition | ???  
_Fiona_ Simpson |  Scientist, Doctor  
Science Department, First Atlantis Expedition | ???  
SGC characters  
Name | Information | Blood status  
Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill | USAF, Brigadier General  
SGC Commander (former leader of SG-1) | Bloodfire:???  
???  
???  
???  
Daniel Jackson | Archaeologist and linguist, Doctor  
SGC: SG-1, Chief of the Archaeology and Linguistics Department | ???  
Samantha “Sam” Carter | USAF, Lt. Col.  
SGC Chief Scientist, SG-1  
Astrophysicist & engineer  
An old friend of John Sheppard | Mundane  
Norman Walter Davis Harriman | USAF, Senior Master Sergeant  
SGC, Stargate technician | Mundane  
Paul Davis | USAF, Major  
Liaison between Stargate Command and The Pentagon | ???


	4. Original characters casting

#### Original characters

This is my mental casting of the original characters, just for reference (more to be added as they appear):

**Kyle Donovan** | **Nikola Harris** | **Brian Reese** | **Alex Alvez**  
---|---|---|---  
Matt Lanter | Skeet Ulrich | Brian Austin Green | Michael Trevino  
|  |  |   
**Lania** | **Siobhán McKenzie** | **Ricky Medina**  
Priyanka Chopra | Jessica Chastain | Amaury Nolasco  
|  | 


End file.
